


Ты пойдешь со мной на бал?

by Anhel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, F/M, First Kiss, First Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhel/pseuds/Anhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ваша чертова семейка сведет меня с ума, – с тяжким вздохом пробормотал Стив.<br/>– Ты все равно нас любишь, – ухмыльнулся Денни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты пойдешь со мной на бал?

– Что значит, ты не придешь ко мне на свадьбу?  
Возмущению Денни не было предела. Спустя столько лет после его первого брака и развода он, наконец, решился вновь пройти этот путь заново, и что он услышал в ответ на свое приглашение? Категорический отказ, сопровождающийся омерзительной ехидной улыбочкой.  
– Я не прошу тебя стать шафером, – продолжил он чуть более настойчиво, – но ты хотя бы можешь просто прийти? Помнится мне, у Чина на свадьбе ты был всем доволен.  
– Ты не Чин, – хмыкнул Стив, но по его тону Денни почувствовал, что тот готов уступить.  
– И Грейс будет тебя ждать, – применил тяжелую артиллерию Денни. – И специально в меню будут ананасы – Эмбер жить без них не может.  
– И какой месяц? – понимающе хмыкнул Стив.  
У Денни округлились глаза, а рот смешно приоткрылся.  
– Что? Но…как?  
– В те разы, когда мы обедали все вместе, она не особо была рада ананасам в меню. Раз готовится свадьба, а ты соблазняешь меня ими… Что–то поменялось, и не трудно догадаться, что.  
– Так что скажешь? – поторопил Стива теряющий терпение Денни. – Придешь?  
– Только ради Грейс.  
Улыбка Денни просияла, словно стоваттная лампочка.

***

– Второй раз на те же грабли, – печально вздохнул Камекона, глядя на сияющего жениха. – Что с ним будет, если и этот брак развалится?  
– Да ты, я смотрю, оптимист, – насмешливо протянул Стив и дружелюбно похлопал Камекону по плечу. – Не думаю, что в этот раз он облажается так же, как с Рейчел. Должно же ему когда-нибудь повезти?  
Камекона вздохнул еще раз.

Торжественная часть свадьбы осталась позади, молодожены танцевали, или скорее, топтались в обнимку, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Стив уже собирался по-тихому покинуть толпу, когда заметил Грейс, окруженную несколькими немолодыми женщинами, что-то усердно ей толкующими. Грейс поймала его взгляд, высунула язык и выразительно закатила глаза.  
– Не окажете мне честь, мисс? – Стив изобразил легкий церемонный поклон и протянул Грейс руку. Женщины вокруг Грейс сдавленно охнули и захихикали, словно школьницы. Грейс разгладила складки на платье, вложила свою ладошку в ладонь Стива и не менее церемонно произнесла:  
– С огромным удовольствием, сэр.  
Макгаррет аккуратно обхватил Грейс за талию и полюбопытствовал:  
– Откуда такие познания в этикете?  
Грейс дурашливо фыркнула.  
– На маму иногда накатывает ностальгия по родине. Тогда мы смотрим эти старые фильмы, где есть учтивые джентльмены и прекрасные леди, и все в таком духе. – Она кокетливо прищурилась и кинула быстрый взгляд на мать, увлеченно танцующую с ее отчимом. – А я взяла пару фраз на вооружение.  
Стив крутанул ее в пируэте, отчего Грейс взвизгнула, рассмеялась, уцепилась за рукав его пиджака, восстанавливая равновесие.  
– А ты похож на Джеймса Бонда.  
Макгаррет прищурился.  
– А тебе не рановато смотреть такие фильмы?  
Грейс пихнула Стива кулаком в бок.  
– Эй! Мне уже четырнадцать!  
– Я знаю, мартышка, – мягко улыбнулся Стив. – И кто же эти милые леди? – он кивком указал на группу шушукающихся женщин.  
– Не знаю, – безразлично пожала плечами Грейс, – какие-то папины родственницы. Весьма настырные тетушки, надо сказать.

Откровенно говоря, танцевать с Грейс Стиву было не сильно удобно – сказывалась значительная разница в росте. И все-таки он бы не променял свой танец с Грейс ни на один с любой из женщин в этом зале.

Музыка смолкла, Стив чмокнул Грейс в макушку.  
– Мне правда пора идти, милая. Увидимся…  
– …когда у папы закончится медовый месяц, – сморщила нос Грейс. – Не раньше.  
Стив понимающе хмыкнул.

 

– Эй, обезьянка, потанцуешь со своим отцом?

Голос Денни прозвучал прямо над ухом Стива. Макгаррет слабо улыбнулся, доигрывая роль до конца, поклонился и коснулся губами руки Грейс. Та залилась румянцем, присела в реверансе и вежливо ответила:  
– Благодарю, сэр.  
Чопорная гримаса не долго держалась на ее лице, сменившись задорной улыбкой.  
Стив шутливо отдал честь Грейс, а затем втянул Денни в крепкое объятие.  
– Поздравляю, дружище, – вполголоса сказал он. – Надеюсь, с Эмбер тебе повезет больше, чем с Рейчел.

***

– Я не понимаю, – жаловался Денни Стиву, когда вся компания разбрелась по домам после окончания очередного трудного дела, – почему она не говорит мне, с кем идет на выпускной бал? Я очень хочу потолковать с этим парнем, не могу же я отпускать Грейс неизвестно с кем!  
Макгаррет философски хмыкнул и пожал плечами.  
– Может, поэтому и не знакомит?  
– Что?  
– Ну, посуди сам, – Стив развел руками, обрисовывая ситуацию. – Ты ей с малых лет твердишь, что любому, кто приблизится к ней, ты сначала открутишь голову, а потом будешь разговаривать. Я бы на ее месте поступил так же.  
– Ты не был на ее месте, – пробурчал Денни.  
– Потрясающая дедукция, – развеселился Стив. – Браво, гений!  
Денни обиженно фыркнул.

– Чего ты дуешься, как мышь на крупу? – беззлобно поинтересовался Макгаррет спустя пару минут демонстративного молчания Уильямся. – Ты же знаешь, что я прав. И вообще, направь свою энергию в мирное русло – трехлетние дети такие беспокойные…  
– Просто заткнись, – сердито пробубнил Денни и шумно отхлебнул из бутылки. – Я уже и забыл, какой это кошмар – плач по ночам, разбросанные по всему дому игрушки, на которые наступаешь посреди ночи, сопли, слюни на одежде…  
– Стоп, стоп, стоп, – Стив поднял руки в шуточном жесте «сдаюсь», – прости-прости, не хочу про это слышать! Прошу, оставь меня в мире моих иллюзий, где все младенцы – это молчаливые улыбчивые карапузы.

 

Когда до выпуска Грейс оставались считанные дни, а Денни все продолжал ходить по управлению мрачнее тучи, Стив ненароком поинтересовался у Коно, какая муха того укусила. В ответ Коно красноречиво покосилась в сторону кабинета Уильямса, где сидела хмурая Грейс, а над ней, словно айсберг, возвышался Денни. Судя по энергичному размахиванию руками, отец и дочь о чем–то весьма экспрессивно спорили.  
– Данно, ты скоро на дочке дыру прожжешь, – Стив ввалился в кабинет Уильямса и остановился в дверях, скрестив руки на груди. – Как же ты тогда будешь ей любоваться во время выпускного?  
– Пока она не скажет, с кем туда идет, – хмуро отозвался Денни, неосознанно копируя позу Стива, – она вообще никуда не пойдет.  
– Ты жесток, – протянул Макгаррет, а после подмигнул Грейс: – привет, милая. Давненько не виделись, да?  
Грейс засияла улыбкой, вскочила с кресла, и, как в детстве повисла на Стиве, обхватив его руками за шею.  
– Привет, дядя Стив! – и тут же состроив умильную мордашку, жалобно попросила: – Скажи уже Данно, что я большая девочка. Разве можно из-за такого пустяка лишать меня выпускного?

Стив аккуратно высвободился из ее объятий. Десять лет назад он присел бы на корточки, чтобы быть с ней на одном уровне, улыбнулся, потрепал по макушке и сказал бы что-нибудь понятное для восьмилетнего ребенка. Но восемнадцатилетняя Грейс смотрела на него внимательно, цепко, прячась за чуть наигранным весельем, и Макгаррет не мог подобрать правильных слов. От Рейчел Грейс взяла только цвет глаз, всем остальным – темпераментом, жизненной энергией, упрямством пойдя в отца.

– Прости, мартышка, – Стив развел руками, – твой вредный отец сегодня прав. Я бы тоже хотел увидеть твоего кавалера и потолковать с ним… как мужчина с мужчиной.  
– И ты туда же, – обиженно поджала губы Грейс. Насупившись, она рухнула обратно в кресло и принялась сверлить мужчин сердитым взглядом. К ее глубокому огорчению, и у Денни, и у Стива на такие взгляды давно выработался стойкий иммунитет, так что спустя пару минут многозначительного молчания она глухо пробурчала: – Мне не с кем идти на бал.  
– Прости? – не поверил своим ушам Денни. – Ты хочешь сказать, тебя никто не пригласил?  
Грейс пожала плечами.  
– Ну, у меня было бы больше возможностей, если бы ты не грозился устроить им допрос с пристрастием, – произнесла Грейс, а потом ткнула пальцем в Стива: – а ты бы не распугал вторую половину моих парней, которые были готовы впечатлить моего отца.  
– Парней? – вновь насторожился Денни. – Их что, было больше одного?  
Грейс закатила глаза.  
– Я не рассказывала тебе о тех, кого отшила сама, – пожала она плечами. – Не хотела зря волновать.  
Денни устало махнул рукой и присел на край стола.  
– Я уже ничего не понимаю, – обреченно произнес он, – кроме того, что мы, похоже, виноваты в том, что для выпускного у тебя нет пары.  
– У Чина и Коно, кажется, был какой-то кузен… – задумчиво почесал в затылке Стив. – Если мы…  
– Нет.  
– Почему нет? Коно неплохо о нем отзывалась.  
– Просто нет, – повторил Денни, – я не…

Договорить он не успел. Телефон Уильямса разразился противной дребезжащей трелью. Денни поспешил взять трубку и состроил Макгаррету зверское выражение лица, недвусмысленно намекая, чтобы тот убрался из его кабинета. Грейс со вздохом выползла из кресла и вышла вслед за Стивом.

– Это надолго, – вздохнула она где-то на уровне локтя, – они с Эмбер разговаривают очень долго. Точнее, она говорит, а он поддакивает.  
Стив легко похлопал Грейс по плечу.  
– Пойдем, я провожу тебя до парковки.  
– Вообще-то я пешком сегодня, – внезапно застенчиво произнесла Грейс. – Сюда меня привез Данно… Но я могу и сама добраться до дома.  
– Ты никуда пешком не пойдешь, – спокойно возразил Стив, – если с тобой вдруг что-то случится…  
–…Данно тебе голову оторвет, – хихикнула Грейс. – Да, я знаю.

Дорога до дома Грейс прошла в молчании. Грейс уже собралась выходить из машины, как ее остановил негромкий голос Макгаррета:

– Неужели совсем никого не нашлось?  
– Были двое или трое неплохих ребят, – пожав плечами, ответила она. После повернулась к Стиву и неожиданно серьезно продолжила: – Но сложно воспринимать кого-то всерьез, когда ты всегда рядом.  
Пока Макгаррет осмысливал услышанное, Грейс продолжила говорить.  
– У меня нет пары для выпускного бала потому, что единственный человек, с кем я хочу туда пойти – это ты.

Стива Макгаррета очень сложно было вывести из душевного равновесия, но Грейс удалось это сделать одной фразой. Он настолько ушел в себя, обдумывая верный ответ, что заметил, как Грейс ушла, только после того, как хлопнула дверь в машине.

Остаток дня прошел в крайнем напряжении, так как на команду свалилось неожиданно много работы, и Стиву просто некогда было думать о словах Грейс – погоня за опасным преступником, перекрестная стрельба на оживленной улице, а после и проблемы с уликами вымотали даже выносливого Маккгаррета.

Проворочавшись в постели какое–то время без сна, Стив потянулся за телефоном.

– Алло.  
– Ты чего шепчешь? – удивился Стив. – Что это за звуки?  
– Я зеваю, идиот, – отозвались в трубке таким же недовольным шепотом, – ты на часы смотрел? Сейчас три утра, в это время нормальные люди спят.  
– О, прости, – незамедлительно отозвался Стив. В трубке зашуршало, заскрипело, потом раздалось невнятное бормотание вперемежку с едва слышными матами, затем Денни ответил более отчетливо: – Что случилось?  
– Она пригласила меня.  
– Кто? Куда?  
– Ты запыхался.  
– Ты об этом хотел поговорить? – повысил голос Денни, затем осекся и зашептал: – Сейчас середина ночи, через несколько часов мне вставать на работу, на которой меня обязательно попытаются подстрелить и, возможно, не один раз, а мой ребенок бился в истерике до часу ночи и я чувствую себя ничтожеством, потому что я не мог его успокоить, а Грейс молчит, как партизан на допросе, и от этого я схожу с ума и…  
– Я знаю, с кем хочет пойти Грейс, – перебил его Стив, – и тебе это не понравится.  
– Я так и знал, – разочарование в голосе Денни передавалось на расстоянии. – Она сказала, кто этот парень?  
– Денни, я хочу сказать…  
– Ты знаешь его имя? Или адрес? Хоть что–нибудь?  
Стив выразительно закатил глаза, хотя Денни не мог его увидеть.  
– Ты позволишь мне сказать?  
– О, да, извини. Так что ты там хотел сказать?  
– Грейс хочет пойти на выпускной бал со мной.  
Когда молчание Уильямса в телефоне стало совсем уж невыносимым, Макгаррет нехарактерно осторожно для него поинтересовался:  
– Ты скажешь что-нибудь или нет?  
Денни помолчал еще какое-то время, потом откашлялся и неуверенно ответил:  
– Не… не думаю, что я удивлен.  
– Что?  
– Что слышал, – огрызнулся Денни. – С момента, как ты влез в мою жизнь и познакомился с Грейс, я только и слышал от нее «Дядя Стив то, дядя Стив се». Ты практически стал ее кумиром, и, к сожалению, дочки вырастают. А теперь, с твоего позволения, я все-таки посплю оставшиеся мне три часа и тебе того же советую.

На этой мажорной ноте Денни бросил трубку.

Стив какое-то время проворочался в кровати, но к тому времени, как восток начал светлеть, он уже спал спокойным сном.

***

– Данно, не стой над душой, – попросил Стив и со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула. – Я ее не приглашал, я не сказал, что согласен, и вообще это совершенно бредовая затея. Но Грейс… Она просто поставила меня перед фактом.  
– Значит, так, – начал Денни, – ты должен запомнить…  
– Ты уселся задницей на мои отчеты, – перебил его Макгаррет и для надежности потыкал в Уильямса шариковой ручкой, которую вертел в пальцах. – Помнешь – будешь переписывать сам, а их очень-очень много.

Денни поморщился, небрежно отодвинул папки на самый край, а затем назидательно поднял палец.

– Я не закончил.  
Дождавшись ответного кивка от Стива, он продолжил:  
– Я не в восторге от затей Грейс. – Стив фыркнул и Денни сердито цыкнул на него. – Но лучше ты, чем кто-либо еще. Я уже насмотрелся на малолетних балбесов, которые садятся пьяными за руль, обжимаются в туалетах, придорожных мотелях и кустах…  
– По своему опыту судишь? – не удержался от колкости Стив.  
Денни выглядел так, словно вот-вот задымится.  
– В общем, ты пойдешь с Грейс на этот чертов бал, – сурово отрезал он.  
– И в качестве кого? – насмешливо хмыкнул Стив. Нет-нет, не отвечай, – поспешно продолжил он, глядя на хмурое лицо друга. – Просто предположу, что ты хочешь приставить к Грейс телохранителя, и мне стоит смириться с этой мыслью.  
– Суть ты ухватил, – закивал Денни и похлопал Стива по плечу. – Готовься к толпе неуправляемых подростков.  
– Ваша чертова семейка сведет меня с ума, – с тяжким вздохом пробормотал Стив.  
– Ты все равно нас любишь, – ухмыльнулся Денни.  
– Вы меня тоже, – не стал спорить Макгаррет и широко улыбнулся.  
– Ты знаешь, ты просто ужасен.  
– Эй! Я неотразим! У Грейс хороший вкус, – самодовольно закатил глаза Стив. – Но ты вообще представляешь, как будет смотреться Грейс рядом со мной? Ну, или я рядом с Грейс?  
– Я думал об этом, – горестно вздохнул Уильямс, – но или ты, или никто. И в противном случае Рейчел закатит мне такую сцену, что пожалеют все вокруг, а не только я.

Разговор с Денни повлиял на Стива, но совсем не так, как тот того ожидал. Когда выдалась свободная минутка, Макгаррет решил поговорить с Грейс еще раз.  
– Грейси, ты хоть понимаешь, как это будет выглядеть?

Грейс вздернула подбородок и посмотрела на Стива точно таким же взглядом, каким смотрел на него ее отец, когда Макгаррет говорил какую-нибудь, по его мнению, глупость. Он видел то же упрямство и тех же пляшущих бесенят в глубине зрачков, совсем как у Денни, когда тот препирался со Стивом по пустякам только лишь из-за своей принципиальности.

Они сидели на одной из многочисленных лавочек в центральном парке Гонолулу, недалеко от офиса команды Макгаррета. Грейс была непривычно тиха, даже угрюма, и Стив надеялся, что сможет отговорить ее от этой бредовой идеи. Его не пугало даже то, что если его затея удастся, то Грейс пойдет либо с кем-то незнакомым для них парнем, либо не пойдет совсем, и Денни будет зол, очень зол на Стива.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты думала, что мне неприятно или что-то в таком духе, – предпринял еще одну попытку Стив, – но тебе вряд ли будет интересно со старым скучным  
полицейским в окружении твоих ровесников. Ты очень красивая, у тебя прекрасный характер и доброе сердце, я уверен, что ты еще найдешь того, кто очень хочет сопровождать тебя на бал…

Он прервался, когда Грейс в ответ на его прочувствованную тираду заливисто расхохоталась.

– Ты чего смеешься?  
– Расслабься, – покачала головой Грейс и вздохнула. – Ты правильно понял мои мотивы, но я не собираюсь к тебе приставать.  
– Чего? – изумленно вытаращился Стив.  
– У тебя все на лице написано, – снисходительно пояснила Грейс. – Но все, о чем я прошу – это два-три танца, и после я даже готова уехать домой.  
Стива озарило.  
– Да ты просто хочешь покрасоваться, да?  
– Что? – вполне натурально удивилась Грейс, смущенно опустив глаза. – Ну, может чуть-чуть.  
– Ладно, будут тебе три танца, – Макгаррет фыркнул, потянулся, как кот, и похлопал Грейс по плечу. – Пошли, мартышка, у нас полно работы.  
– Не называй меня так!  
– Это еще почему?  
– Так меня зовет только Данно.  
– И я.  
– И ты. Кстати, почему я все еще это позволяю?  
– Потому же, что и твой отец давно позволил мне называть его Данно.  
– Ты просто ужасен, ты же это понимаешь?  
Стив сверкнул белозубой улыбкой.  
– Вполне.

 

Выпускной выпускным, но повседневную рутину никто не отменял. Более того, из-за предстоящих вечеринок работа стала значительно напряженнее, не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что толпы подростков, почуявшие предстоящую свободу, словно сошли с ума. Куча мелких правонарушений свалились полиции как снег на голову, загрузив до отказа не только рядовых полицейских, но и подразделение Макгаррета. Уильямс недовольно бухтел, выписывая штрафы нетрезвым подросткам на родительских машинах, Чин и Коно тихонько посмеивались над ним, а Стив… Ну, это же был Стив! Он находил необходимые слова для разговора с богатыми разъяренными родителями, гонял на Камаро так, что из-под колес сыпались искры, препирался с Денни по любым пустякам и образцово-показательно наслаждался жизнью.

Пара дней до торжества пролетели, как в тумане и Денни не успел опомниться, как подошел день, который его пугал с момента рождения дочери и добавил голове немало седых волос.

– Ну, что скажешь?  
Грейс выпорхнула из комнаты и крутанулась, показывая наряд.  
– Ты прекрасна, мартышка, – тепло улыбнулся Денни и широко раскрыл объятия. – Иди сюда.  
Грейс прильнула к нему, крепко обхватывая за шею.  
– Ты самый лучший, Данно, – шепнула она тихо. – Спасибо, что… ну… – и закончила совсем смущенно: – Что понял.  
– Тебе не меня стоит благодарить, – усмехнулся Денни и отошел на шаг. – Веди себя прилично, ладно?  
Грейс в ответ подмигнула ему и снова заперлась в комнате. Денни спустился вниз и обнаружил, что Эмбер и Рейчел вполне мило разговаривают с Макгарретом, создавая видимость светской беседы.  
– Надеюсь, я не помешал? – вклинился он в разговор, когда возникла секундная пауза.  
Стив нехорошо улыбнулся:  
– Денни, невежливо прерывать светскую беседу.  
– Ты не умеешь их вести, – отмахнулся Денни. – Нам пора.

 

Со стороны они, наверное, представляли уморительное зрелище: две женщины, трое мужчин приблизительно одинакового возраста и молодая девушка – не то родственники, не то друзья-приятели, взволнованные и неуловимо напряженные. Возле транспорта возникла заминка: Грейс растерянно замерла на паковке, переводя взгляд с машины отца на машину матери. Рейчел заметила это и кивнула в сторону Камаро.  
– Иди уже.  
Грейс просияла и резво забралась на переднее сиденье, а Стив ловко выдернул ключи у Денни из рук.  
– Я за рулем.  
Тот только успел разинуть рот на это заявление. Рейчел и Эмбер переглянулись и синхронно закатили глаза, после чего миссис Уильямс подхватила мужа под руку и что-то горячо зашептала тому на ухо. Стив не знал, что именно Эмбер говорила Денни, но он без разговоров уселся сзади, и только громкое сопение выдавало его недовольство.

Официальная часть выпускного прошла перед глазами Денни словно в тумане. Грейс сияла улыбкой, держала в руках аттестат, стоя среди таких же, как она, красивых и счастливых юношей и девушек, вокруг звучали аплодисменты, и Денни почти пропустил момент, когда Стив наклонился к нему и еле слышно прошептал:  
– Поздравляю, Данно.

***

Вечеринка по случаю выпускного открывалась сразу после официальной церемонии. Грейс покорно сносила все напутствия от родителей, собравшихся по этому случаю в двойном комплекте, и беспрестанно оглядывалась на стоящего чуть поодаль Стива. Денни поцеловал дочь в макушку, обнял, а затем подошел к Макгаррету.  
– Еще не поздно передумать, – негромко произнес Стив, – ты же знаешь, я не обижусь. Зато всем будет проще.  
Денни посмотрел на Стива тяжелым взглядом.  
– Не вздумай испортить моей дочери праздник. Просто…  
– …просто позаботься о ней, – Рейчел бесшумно возникла за плечом бывшего супруга.  
Стив решительно не мог отказывать этому семейству.

***

Как бы там ни было, бал по случаю выпуска на первый взгляд казался гораздо более цивилизованным мероприятием, чем мог предположить Стив и чем навоображал себе Денни. Если на них и глазели – то не больше, чем на всех остальных, не столько осуждая, сколько сравнивая их между собой. На физиономии Грейс красовалась до неприличия счастливая улыбка, словно она пришла не на вечеринку для подростков, выпорхнувших из-под родительской опеки, а, по меньшей мере, на прием к британской королеве. И Стив весьма удивился, когда праздничный вечер начался не сразу с клубной музыки, обожаемой нынешним поколением, а с вполне классического вальса.

– Я рада, что ты со времен папиной свадьбы не разучился танцевать, – сообщила Грейс между делом, – было бы очень грустно, если бы отдавил мне ноги.

В отместку на эти слова Стив крутанул Грейс чуть сильнее, и от этого движения она взвизгнула, уцепившись за локоть Маккгарета в попытке сохранить равновесие.

– Так нечестно, – возмущенно заявила она.  
– Ты в курсе, что твой отец говорит это постоянно? Правда, ему это не сильно помогает…

В чем помогает, Стив договорить не успел: с резкой вспышкой сменилось освещение, вместо тягучих звуков вальса раздалась вполне себе определенная музыка, популярная на молодежных вечеринках, и толпа завопила от радости – ночь только начиналась.

В толпе Стив заприметил несколько парней постарше своих спутниц и подавил острое желание подойти и поинтересоваться, ненавязчиво помахивая полицейским значком, сколько же им лет. Впрочем, это могло бы испортить настроение Грейс, а Денни за такое его бы не простил.

Музыка сменилась вновь, и танцующие из беспорядочной толпы вновь стали соединяться по парочкам.

– Я тебя сейчас обниму, – почему-то шепотом произнесла Грейс и обхватила Стива за шею. Ее рост позволял ей спокойно положить тому голову на плечо, и она воспользовалась этой возможностью.

Возможно, Стиву стоило настоять на том, чтобы Грейс пошла с кем-то подходящим ей по возрасту и интересам, потому что она наверняка хотела остаться до самого конца со своими школьными друзьями, но такого договора не было. Да и Стив не был уверен, что готов веселиться с наравне с этими ребятами – разница в возрасте была чудовищной, и на их фоне Макгаррет в глубине души все равно чувствовал себя стариком. А вот Грейс таких терзаний не испытывала, на ее сияющем лице словно светилась надпись «смотрите и завидуйте, у меня самый шикарный партнер на вечеринке», и Стива немного пугало то, что это льстит его самолюбию.

И все-таки, Грейс сдержала свое обещание и после третьего танца засобиралась домой.

Макгаррет внимательно посмотрел на нее.  
– Если хочешь, мы можем задержаться ненадолго, – предложил он и обвел взглядом толпу развлекающихся подростков. Грейс отрицательно покачала головой.  
– Папа учил меня выполнять обещания, – задумчиво протянула она, – но я все равно воспользуюсь твоей добротой.  
– Ты это о чем?  
– Хочу задать вопрос, который много лет не дает мне покоя, – Грейс пожала плечами. – Но не здесь.

Пожалуй, это был не первый случай, когда Грейс ставила его в тупик. Денни порой тоже выдавал такое, от чего Стив, мягко говоря, зависал, но не так часто. Грейс могла спросить о чем угодно, абсолютно о чем угодно, с еще не изжившей себя детской непосредственностью, но уже не то с наглостью излишне уверенного в себе подростка, не то с лукавостью молодой женщины, осознающей свою привлекательность.

Они вышли на улицу, и шум музыки и рокот голосов сменился на пронзительное пение цикад вперемешку с остальными звуками животного мира. Стив с наслаждением вдохнул теплый воздух и провел ладонями по лицу: то ли в клубе было слишком душно, то ли он стал уже стар для подобных вечеринок. Грейс чинно стояла рядом, ожидая, пока Стив обратит на нее свое внимание.  
– Так что ты хотела спросить?  
Грейс зажмурилась, как перед прыжком в воду, и выпалила:  
– Почему ты не женился на Кэт?  
Стив поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся.  
– Понятия не имею, – просипел он под цепким взглядом Грейс. – Это важно?  
– Не знаю, – невесело вздохнула она. – Папа вот женился второй раз. Я, конечно, понимаю, и мне нравится Эмбер, и у меня замечательные братья, но… Иногда мне кажется, что так не должно было быть.  
– Ты скучаешь по тем временам, когда твои родители были вместе? – осторожно поинтересовался Стив.  
– Немного. Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
Стив не мог сказать Грейс, что на этот вопрос у него нет ответа. Вместо этого он поинтересовался:  
– Он счастлив?  
– Вероятно. Ты думаешь, ты был бы несчастен?  
Стив едва не поперхнулся второй раз.  
– Откуда такие мысли?  
– Ты любил Кэт, Кэт любила тебя, вы встречались много лет, расставались, сходились, снова расставались, но окончательно отношения так и не порвали, пока она не уехала на край света… – Грейс насмешливо прищурилась. – Мне продолжить?  
– Канада – это не край света, – Стив не нашел более умного возражения.  
Грейс укоризненно посмотрела на него. В ее взгляде читалась те же самые эмоции, что и у ее отца, когда тот считал, что Макгаррет поступает неправильно, и пытался его образумить.  
– Ты меня понял.  
– У меня нет ответа, принцесса, – развел руками Стив, – извини.  
Грейс нахмурилась.  
– Ты никогда не называл меня принцессой.  
– Тогда пора начинать.

 

К дому Денни они приехали очень рано. Грейс сидела непривычно тихо, даже подозрительно молчаливо. Стив заглушил двигатель и повернулся к ней вполоборота.  
– Ты довольна?  
Мягкая улыбка озарила лицо Грейс.  
– Почти.

Стив уже собрался переспросить, почему «почти», но тут Грейс наклонилась к нему близко–близко, и по его губам словно провели легким перышком. Прикосновение длилось секунду-две, не больше, но Макгаррет замер, удивленный и оглушенный этим поцелуем.

– Вот теперь я довольна, – прошелестел над ухом шепот Грейс. – Спасибо за вечер.

***

Стив уже давно не удивлялся звонкам посреди ночи, поэтому, когда телефон разразился дребезжащей трелью, он моментально открыл глаза.  
– Макгаррет.  
– Она просто уехала, представляешь? – голос Денни звучал расстроенно, зло и как-то потеряно. – Она не сказала мне ничего, собралась и уехала. Я пришел домой – а на столе записка с извинениями и обещанием, что я обязательно все пойму.  
– Денни, Денни, стоп, – перебил его Стив. – Эмбер уехала? Когда?  
В трубке воцарилось молчание.  
– Ты о чем? – озадаченно спросил Денни после затянувшейся паузы.  
– А ты о чем? – недоуменно поинтересовался Макгаррет и скосил глаза на часы. Второй час, сейчас спать бы и спать.  
– Грейс уехала.  
– Куда? Почему?  
– Откуда я знаю? – огрызнулся Денни. – Рейчел, предательница, знала, но Грейс уговорила ее молчать. А сегодня я узнал, что она поступила в колледж в Англии и еще утром улетела в Лондон. Из записки, Стив, я узнал об этом из чертовой записки на кухонном столе!  
– Денни.  
– Что?  
– Если хочешь – приезжай.

Денни приедет, Стив точно это знал. Он не представлял, как удастся объяснить поспешный и тайный отъезд Грейс, и не был уверен, что тот поймет все правильно, но он все еще был ему другом.

В двери заскрежетал ключ, а потом в гостиную ввалился и сам обладатель ключа – растрепанный и уставший.  
– Привет.  
– Привет, Данно.  
И прежде, чем Денни успел возмутиться, Стив втянул его в крепкое объятие.

Он был совершенно уверен, что никакие заманчивые фантазии не стоят их дружбы.


End file.
